


Afterplay - Oneshot

by NeiNing



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Incest, Kissing, Love, M/M, Touching, pleasure - Freeform, relationship, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: There are times when Raphael is such a teddy bear in bed, wanting to bring tingling pleasure to his lover.





	Afterplay - Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> An idea which hit me yesterday morning when I woke up.  
> I apologize for writing mistakes. Enjoy!
> 
> PS. I actually was going to draw this as a comic too, but we'll see if I get myself to do it :'D

Slowly sneaking the feeling was coming back to him, his mind taking its time awakening with it. His fingers above his head moved ever so slightly, silent and long sigh coming deep from his lungs. He felt so relaxed, heavy, it was almost dream-like. Opening his eyelids reveled his beautiful lagoon blue eyes to the world, except the world would never see them. It was okay since the only one, who he really wanted to see them, was there sitting at the end of the bed. It looked like his massive lover had woke up just recently as well, judged by the way how he was sitting. Body leaning forward, elbows on thighs and a hand rubbing the backside of his head with silent yawn.

Smiling Leonardo moved his leg under the blanket and out, moist lair air greeting his warm foot. His toes spread as they approached Raphael’s short, but big tail, snatching more or less tight hold on it. As Leonardo chuckled softly and silently, Raphael turned to look at him slow and lazy. His eyes looked tired.

“Good morning.” Damn, Leo’s voice was soft and quiet, a little raspy and deep. Impossible combination and yet it was there. And it worked. It sent pleasant chills run over Raphael’s skin, spreading loving small smile on his dark green lips.

“Hey.” Very common greeting from Raphael, but it was better than his usual grumpy groan in the mornings. But his greeting was, still, more special since he was gently squeezing Leonardo’s ankle. Something what Raphael did when he was feeling happy and good – in other words after sex and good night sleep. Lifting himself off the mattress slightly, Raphael turned to face his chosen one, watching him ever so lovingly. However, love changed to annoyance. Leonardo’s blanket was hiding that gorgeous body from his greedy and hungry eyes – and Raphael didn’t like that. With one strong swung silky sheet flied off on green skin, revealing perfectly shaped body with fine muscles. Damn, Raphael loved this sight. It made his heart rose in his throat every time. He would never get tired of this.

Bending down Raphael closed his eyes, lips pressing softly against green ankle. Feeling his heart expand instantly with excitement and joy, Leonardo adjusted his head’s position on the pillow, remaining still otherwise. His hands rested above his head, blush rising mildly on his cheeks, legs spreading a bit as Raphael kept traveling more further up along Leo’s leg with kisses. Avoiding Leonardo’s private parts Raphael moved over them, placing last kiss on Leo’s lower scute.

Remaining motionless Leonardo kept his half closed eyes on his mate. His chest was waving heavily and Raphael noticed this. His smile widened as his eyes moved from those beautiful scutes on Leo’s more beautiful eyes.

“Damn, you look good when your chest waves like that. The way how your scutes move...” Lowering his eyes back on Leonardo’s scutes, Raphael became silent. The sight was mesmerizing. So simple movement captured big turtle with such ease. Leonardo, indeed, was perfect. This here proved it. Raphael, ever since he was a child, had loved the way how Leo’s scutes moved with his breathing, no matter was it his normal breathing, faster breathing after exercise or, now as they were older, even more faster and stronger breathing after sex. It really didn’t matter.

Apparently he stared too long, because Leonardo chuckled slightly, breaking whatever spell his scutes had cast on Raph. Not letting embarrassment show on his face, Raphael bend down to kiss another scute, slowly starting to make his way up on central line between scutes. It made Leonardo moan so softly, with a hint of vibration in his voice. His voice, damn… And it didn’t make things any easier when that heavenly voice turned more stronger, yet still remaining soft and silent, as Raphael approached Leonardo’s neck. Raphael knew that precious neck was very sensitive. Big strong tongue, oh so seductive, teased a skin as it traveled teasingly slow on lighter green neck towards jawline. Stopping to suck the most sensitive part made Leo’s body arch slightly. It probably would had arched more, but Leonardo was holding it back. That’s just how he was. Always controlling himself more or less, never fully letting go. But when thinking back... Leonardo had made great progress of letting go more and more in bed. Raphael had stated early in the beginning he didn’t expect Leo, never, to fully let go, but still hoping him to learn to relax with him more. It had been working and still was. Apparently Leonardo had come to realize nothing bad happened if he slowly let go of the reins.

Such sweet voice right next to his head was turning hotter, soft moans coming sweetly out from the top of Leonardo’s tongue. Closing his eyes Raphael sighed deep while still sucking. He found these moments so relaxing. After sex he felt heavier, yes, when you add hours of good and relaxing sleep on top of it – He felt even more relaxed. Cute and cuddly even. But he never admitted those to Leo out loud. Instead he showered smaller male with his love. Nibbles, kisses, touches, whispers. They all were meant to be erotic, to cause pleasure, but not arouse. If Leonardo, however, would get a hard one because of all this, Raphael would gladly handle that too. Anything to his Leo. Anything.

Toying on Leo’s neck was coming to an end and it was time to move to kiss on those, darn, so perfect lips. They felt soft and burning, hot flashes of air hitting Raphael’s face between soft and slow kisses. Their sex had been rough and wild, so it was only natural to balance the act with such tenderness afterwards. With closed eyes his ninja senses where kicking in and Raphael could easily sense Leo’s need for touches, but because Leonardo seemed to be more tired than he let to show, he hadn’t moved his hands to touch Raphael. Sliding his hands soooo slow, almost like studying those arms for the first time, Raphael’s fingers touched every muscle curve, every scale, every scar before his fingertips slid on Leo’s palms. They were warm. Sliding his fingers between Leo’s, their palms pressed against each other. Leonardo’s fingers locked on Raphael’s hands, his fingertips brushing back and forth. Veins. Raphael’s veins on his hands were so big and visible. That hot blood rushing in them. In this moment Leonardo realized he never actually hadn’t given much thoughts or touches to Raphael’s hands. Never hadn’t study them.

Leonardo’s lower lip got the last kiss and he was forced to release his hold on Raphael’s hands when he started to make his trip back down. Raphael stopped at the spot where skin ended and plastron started, starting to nibble said area. Leonardo gasped with pleased moan, his upper body arching slightly. Raphael hummed with small smirk. He loved it whenever he managed to make Leonardo arch since it showed he was feeling _very good_. A feeling brought to him by Raphael himself.

After many small red nibble marks Raphael slid more down, placing his hand on the middle line of Leonardo’s plastron. Feeling the top of Raphael’s harsh nail pressing firmly on the line, starting to run down slow, made blue eyes roll back. It felt like his soul went ice cold, freezing, but yet expanding his whole being inside, while his heart was on fire, nice tingling growing in his groins. God, Raphael knew his weaknesses and pleasure spots. Curling his toes Leonardo kept moaning and gasping, pleasure chills raising up and down all around on his body.

Raphael had watched, oh, so many times Leo masturbating, noticing one thing which always had happened. That central line. Leonardo **always** was running his fingernail on it, up and down, slow and erotically. But he never went all the way down, only touching the line between his chest plates. So Raphael had decided to try that line on himself, and it had made him see stars. Explore the galaxy. It has been most wonderful sensation. After that he had done the same to Leo, for the first time, and – well, Leonardo too had ventured to explore the galaxy.

Stopping above his brother’s groins Raphael lifted his head, once again admiring those scutes’ perfect – harmonious – movement when they moved quicker than before. Fearless really was enjoying this. And it made Raphael feel all happy and warm. He wanted to be a good lover, a good partner instead of nasty bro who, constantly, would be crawling under Leo’s skin, eating his mind. Leonardo deserved better. The best. Facing Leonardo’s groins Raphael smiled at the sight, but decided to move to kiss inner sides of Leo’s thighs. He loved those legs so much. Leonardo’s voice was mumbling something softly, his toes curling slightly, his lower back arching once in a while.

It was early Saturday morning and neither of the boys weren’t in a rush of getting out of bed, so Raphael decided to spend as many hours as possible, in this beautiful morning, on taking care of Leonardo’s body. To touch it gently, so zen like. Kissing it with warming love, over and over again, all around on naked skin. Nibble sensitive spots to earn himself louder moans and sudden gasps. To drive Leonardo at the edge of almost becoming hard. No, this was not about getting him hard or go for another round of sex. This, purely, was to cause Leonardo as much that lovely tingling and itching pleasure what was there, in both of them, when they were getting ready for sex with their foreplays. That sensation was always too short, but not now. Not this time, not in their afterplay.


End file.
